


1968

by ironomad



Series: The Star [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironomad/pseuds/ironomad
Summary: Bähr is pronounced "bear"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bähr is pronounced "bear"

At first, it was just a normal day at the HYDRA training facility, until Dr. Zola had announced there would be a "new arrival". Nobody knew what to expect as soon as those words had escaped from behind his lips, but it made the entire atmosphere change into a frantic haze. Asking thousands of questions like "does it need a cell?" and "what will it's purpose be?", the guards followed Zola around to learn what they must do to prepare.

As soon as the preparations were made, the doors to the facility opened, and in the doorway stood the man known as the Winter Soldier. Everyone looked around, confused at the sight of the soldier. One of the doctors leaned over to Zola and asked, "is this the new arrival you were talking about?"

Shaking his head, Zola motioned to the man standing perfectly still, no emotion in his face. All eyes focused back towards the door, as the figure stepped out of the way, only to reveal a small child who had been hiding behind him. Everyone in the room let out a loud gasp at the sight before them. Not only because the new arrival was a child, but because it was a young girl not much older than 6. To the amazement of those in the room, the soldier bends down and picks the young girl up carefully so that he doesn't hurt her. The actions may not seem like a big deal, except for the man not only has a metal arm that can destroy things like walls and car doors, but also because he is known to be one of the deadliest men in the world. Yet he picked the girl up gently and when someone tried to take her from him, he looked them dead in the eyes and said, "don't even think about it." Zola clears his throat and starts to introduce their newest addition.

"You may all be wondering why I have chosen such a young girl to join us, as well as who she is. Her name is Athena Grace Bähr, born on December 24, 1963 in Athens, Greece. Her father is of German decent, whilst her mother's family is from France. Despite her age, Ms. Athena is very gifted and intelligent. Her IQ is that of 137, and most likely may rise the older she gets. Do not underestimate this young lady."

All eyes are concentrated on Athena, amazed at how such a young child could be so advanced. The girl looked up at the man holding her and after a few moments, smiled the warmest smile anyone had ever seen. The soldier looked at the small figure in his arms, and returned her smile with one of his own.

After a few moments of talk between Zola and the crew, Athena was brought into a room which held nothing besides a bed in the far right corner. The room itself wasn't that big, but the girl didn't seem to mind as she went straight towards the bed and got comfortable enough so that she fell asleep within a few minutes.

As soon as they were sure the girl would not be able to hear them, one of the doctors turned and looked at the soldier beside him, and asked the questions, "Why did you smile at her? " and "Why are you so protective over her?" The soldier opened his mouth, and the words that followed shocked everyone.

"Because she is just a child. She has done no harm to anyone, and I must make sure that never changes. Her heart is pure and so is her mind. She must be protected at all costs, and if she smiles at me, I smile back as it would be impolite not to." The strong, but warm, voice answers whilst the kind blue eyes focus on the sleeping girl.

As he turns his large frame around and starts to walk towards the door, on his way to his next mission, Dr. Zola takes one more look at Athena and closes the door.

"Sir? If I may ask, exactly how did you get the girl? Was she an orphan?"

A light chuckling sound escaped from behind the scientist's lips at the words he just heard. Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth and replies, "Of course not. Her father was a target of the soldier's, and her mother was a casualty I ordered him to get rid of." His voice stern, letting those around him know he wasn't joking in the slightest.

"That still doesn't explain the girl."

"I was just getting to that," Zola replies almost offended at the fact that he was interrupted, "I searched the house, looking for some research papers I was instructed to bring back, the last room we had looked in was a room that only held a bed, small enough for a young child, but big enough to fill the room up quite nicely." Taking another deep breath, the scientist continues, "The soldier opened up the closet door to find the young girl in the corner with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. I was about to order the soldier to take her out as well, but he had picked her up and held her close in a protective manner."

All eyes were on Zola as he continued to explain what went down that morning.

"He looked at me and said, 'I can't hurt her. Please don't make me.' So I stood there and thought about what to do. After a few minutes, I had suggested we bring her to the red room and she could train there." A sigh could be heard escaping from Arnim as he recalls the moment, "He didn't like that idea either. He suggested that she come here and we could take care of her. The soldier was adamant about her not being trained to become any sort of assassin or harmful being. So she's here to live out the rest of her natural life."

The heads of the men next to him nodded in understanding. "Now please, no more questions." With that, everyone left that hallway and went back to the work they were doing before.


End file.
